shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hone Hone no Mi
Introduction Hone Hone no Mi was eaten by Drautic, captain of the Dreaded Pirates. He found it while he and his crew was raiding an enemy pirate ship. The fruit is said to be one of the most indestructible devil fruits ever consumed, due to the user's bones being able to heal themselves in a fast pace. Appearance It's appearance is it's brown in the outside with dots, and it has swirls inside. Usage It grants the user the ability to manipulate bones to use as swords or utensils. It also grants the ability to manipulate the opponent's bones. The fruit also has the ability to manipulate their own skeletal structure (their osteoblasts and osteoclasts). By training hard everyday, Drautic can now manipulate the growth and properties of their bones to his liking. During the time skip, Drautic has gained a new skill which is similar to Luffy's gear second where Drautic drinks a milk with a "Super" calcium drug that enlarges his skeleton and causing him to grow huge exoskeletons. His appearance is that a large human skeletal structure which can grow any limbs. The huge size of the monster Drautic has become is further boosted because he can coat his entire body of haki making him difficult to defeat if alone. Strengths It grants the user complete invulnerability to all attacks. And when paired with milk, Drautic becomes a force to be reckoned with, being able to get back into battle after drinking milk. The main advantage of the Hone Hone no mi is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like hand held weapons. Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again or unless the user regrows the bones consciously. They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a haki-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Attacks *'Shinigami Death Slice'-Drautic creates a massive scythe and swings it down to his opponent, dealing a fatal blow. *'Shinigami Death Chop'- Drautic creates a massive butcher knife and literally chops his opponent. *'Shinigami Trick: Vine'- Drautic modifies and pulls out his spinal column to serve as a flexible chain, regrwing a new spine to replace the old one. *'Shinigami Trick: Deadly Hollows'-Drautic grows sharp bones in his knees,elbows and in his palms. *'Shinigami trick: Death by degress-' Drautic kicks his opponents upwards and transforms into a massive iron maiden filled with razor sharp bones. *'Shinigami Scythe:' Drautic creates a massive scythe on par with Mihawk's sword *'Ten Digit Drilling Bones- '''Drautic releases razor sharp bullets from the tips of his hands. 1 bullet can kill a person right after contact. *'Shinigami Trick: Dread hammer: Drautic seperates his skull and uses it as a hammer to knock away the enemy. *'shinigami trick: Dragon's crushing bite:D'rautic turns his arm into a giant Dragon head, the teath of which are imbued with Haki. He then uses the jaws to crush the opponent and criticly injure them. *'Hunger: '''Drautic propels himself into his opponents and stabs them with his ribcage going out of his body, then proceeds to capitalize them with his bone hardened fists. *'Majin-Go: Drautic grows Exoskeletons and changes his appearance depending on the situation. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit